vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dreamslayer
"Dreams will never be fulfilled with the spread of darkness." - The Dreamslayer The Dreamslayer is a main character and the main antagonist of the Outbreak Series. He is a Dragos, a dragon species that appeared alongside the dinosaurs in prehistoric Saurotopia, transformed and corrupted by Malassa, the matriarch of his clan, into a hideous immortal monster. The Dreamslayer leads the Undead, and takes up the name that strikes fear into the hearts of the outbreak survivors, until at that point they dare not speak of it. He becomes the arch-enemy of Vigilance, as he is presumed to be responsible for not only the outbreak but the death of his cousin Sally. Overview Origin The Dreamslayer has been much of a speculated mystery of what he really is and where he comes from, due to his grotesque appearance of a dark shadowy dragon-like creature with a seemingly concealed face behind his 'hair' and red bloodshot eyes. Many believe that he is extraterrestrial as no other creature could take the shape of this alien form. It is only the possession of and the visions generated by Power Gems that his backstory is explained. Before his nightmarish form, the Dreamslayer is once a Dragos, one of the two races of prehistoric dragons that first appeared and co-existed with the dinosaurs in Saurotopia million of years ago before the latters become sentient. A giant 50 feet (15 meters) long Dragos individual is a bipedal bird-like creature which bears a pair of curved horns on top of its head, a clawed finger on each winged arm, and powerful hind legs equipped with sharp talons, with a wingspan as equal to its length. It breathes devastating fire produced by its throat glands; an ability granted once the Dragos reaches full maturity. Personality Unlike many of his fellow Dragos of his clan who are fierce, aggressive and merciless beings, the Dreamslayer, who started out as a young nameless dragon, is one of the first of his species to obtain an understanding of the outside world driven by his curiosity, discovering the co-existence of Saurotopia's other life forms living in families peacefully in the process. This leads him to be rebellious and defiant, standing up against Malassa and her orders of wiping out all of Saurotopia to dominate the planet, rallying other dragons that follow him to stop the alpha female dragon and her plans from going through. Upon transformed by Malassa as punishment for his treason, the Dreamslayer is turned from the once humble and honorable dragon into a monstrosity that is cold, heartless and showed no mercy as equal as Malassa, who possessed, seduced and corrupted him to be her vessel and serve her to complete her plans of annihilating all life on Saurotopia. TBA Weapons and Abilities When he is a Dragos in the prehistoric age of Saurotopia, the Dreamslayer possesses the brow horns, sharp talons and flight like his fellow kin. As he has not matured into an adult, his throat glands are undeveloped, rendering him yet unable to breathe fire like the others. Despite this, his juvenile age and smaller size grants him enhanced speed and stamina that allows him to emerge victorious in any conflicts he comes across. After he is converted by Malassa's dark magic, his dragon scales are evolved to a unique dark thick leathery skin, which is impossible to be penetrated by most weapons ranged and melee alike, making the Dreamslayer seemingly invincible and indestructible in battles. However, it is soon discovered that weapons 'blessed' with power beyond the existing dimension, such as the Power Gems and Midnight Flower's weapons, could pierce through the impenetrable hide and hence severely harm the Dreamslayer. Pre-Outbreak TBA Outbreak Series Outbreak soon... Possession soon... Quarry soon... Resurgence soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Civilian Series Nefarious soon... Triva * The Dreamslayer's design is inspired from the vengeful ghost Samara Morgan (The Ring, The Ring II and Rings), and the Jabberwocky (Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland). Category:Antagonists Category:Dragons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dark Dino Forces